Assassin (Osakabehime)
Summary Assassin is a Assassin-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, first appearing as an enemy-Servant in the 3rd Halloween event. Assassin's true name is Osakabehime, the princess of Himeji Castle and renowned Youkai, on par with the likes of Kiyohime and Tamamo-no-Mae. She is known for her shut-in nature and her very good relationship with Blackbeard who is known for his creepiness, being a massive otaku with social issues. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Assassin, Osakabehime Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Assassin-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Luck and Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Flight, Transformation (After a long debate thread with Tamamo, she summoned herself as bat themed instead of her usual fox form), Paper Manipulation (Capable of manipulating origami at will), Statistics Amplification, Preparation, Animal Manipulation (Capable of commanding bats), Mind Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Just looking at her will make one worship her and it even can cause instant death), Curse Manipulation and Damage Transferal (Cursed an origami so that any damage that it will take will be reflected on her master as well), Pocket Reality Manipulation with her Noble Phantasm, Portal Creation (Can create portals to her pocket dimension), Teleportation, Energy Projection, Thread Manipulation, Homing Attack, Stealth Mastery, Invisibility and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Despite having E-rank strength, she managed to damage the likes of Kiyohime, Elizabeth and Carmilla) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Mecha Eli-chan and Elizabeth) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Hundreds of meters, higher with Noble Phantasm. Standard Equipment: Her tablet and origami. Intelligence: Due to being a complete shut-in, she isn't as skilled as other Assassins when it comes to combat, but still experienced nonetheless, able to somehow match Assassin of Shinjuku and Elizabeth. She is also good at curses, even Tamamo-no-Mae, an expert at curses, calls her curses very dangerous and annoying. Weaknesses: She cannot fight in Spirit Form. She can only amp up to 4 people with her skills. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Hakuro Jyou no Hyakki Hachitendou-sama: Lord Hachitendo of the White Egret Castle's Hundred Demons: Osakabehime manifests a miniature of Himeji Castle in a large-scale magecraft that acts in a similar way to a Reality Marble. Through its beauty and dignity recognized by all, it bestows mental unity and support to allies. If Osakabehime was just a little more attack-minded, the castle would likely have become something able to provide an immediate offensive, but because of her natural-born shut-in disposition, her castle is limited to being a defensive noble phantasm. Class Skills Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. At A-Rank, one is able to create a "Temple", which is superior to the Workshop of a lower Magus. Osakabehime is at A+-rank despite not being a magus due to being able to freely creating her own territory, coming from her relationship with Himeji Castle. Presence Concealment (Shade): The ability to hide one's presence as a Servant. Osakabehime possesses a B-Rank in this skill, making it difficult to detect her through mundane or magical means, but rendering her completely visible when she attacks. Do not underestimate the person who is a shut-in for years, as they say. Personal Skills Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Due to being supposed Oni God, she has C-rank of this skill. Chiyogami Manipulation: Capable of manipulating origamis at will. Offense, defense, transformation, there are many ways to use this ability, even as decoy. Four Gods Divination (Hakuro): Skill came from the story that the four Gods is observing the Himeji Castle. It's only for few turns but by treating her surroundings as her own territory, she can increase the status of allies. Furthermore, she can focus the stat amp in her field to an extent. To be more precise on the amp, north is endurance, south is strength, east is agility and west is mana. It doesn't matter if it's a servant or master but the maximum people that can be used is 4. Castle Demon: The skill of the monster who made her home in a castle after a shrine. It is even said that the true owner of Himeji Castle is Osakabehime. Just seeing her alone will make the one worship her, or even instant death. It weakens if she's outside of the castle, but if she's inside it's effects are tremendous. Animal Control (Bats): She manipulates not beasts or birds, but bats. Because she is specialized in bat control, basically she uses bats movements or attacks, and she does nothing else. Truly a lazy demon. Because she uses origamis as her main methods of attack, the bats are currently in rest. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fate Category:Spirits Category:Servants Category:Nasuverse Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Youkai Category:Princesses Category:Foxgirls Category:Monster Girls Category:Assassins Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Acrobats Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Paper Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Animal Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Death Users Category:Curse Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Thread Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Stealth Masters Category:Preparation Users